


Double Trouble

by neocitybynight



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Nipple Play, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but they're all kinda switchy, mentions of past Jaehyun x Reader, really it's just Nomin going to town on the reader in the best way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocitybynight/pseuds/neocitybynight
Summary: The two times you joke about having a threesome with your best friends, and the one time it actually happens. Originally posted on Tumblr @neocitybynight ♥︎
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Reader, Na Jaemin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Double Trouble

The first time the idea of a threesome is mentioned, it’s a complete joke. It’s New Year’s Eve, and you’re lounging, champagne drunk and drowsy, on the couch with your two best friends.

“Fucking hell, that’s really the end of the decade,” you say, running your fingers absently through Jeno’s hair. He makes a satisfied noise, shifting a little, pushing his head higher up on your lap.

“Or the beginning, if you think about it,” Jaemin says, sitting up from your other side. He raises his flute to his lips, taking a pensive sip. “I can’t believe I didn’t hook up tonight.”

“None of us did,” you say. “Well, Jeno maybe. You gonna fuck Maggie later?”

Jeno smirks. “Are you asking me to kiss and tell?”

You laugh, swatting his arm - you live with them after all, you’ve spent way too many nights with a pillow stuffed over your head, listening to Jeno and his longtime girlfriend fuck like rabbits. But lately the house has been quieter, the visits less frequent, and you wonder how long they’re going to last, especially since she’s graduating in the spring. 

“Well, I could always get you off, Nana,” you say. “Or you, Jeno, if you ever get tired of damaging the drywall between our rooms.”

“Is that an offer?” Jaemin winks. “We’ve all been friends for nearly ten years now, I feel like we’re beyond the point of catching feelings. What do you say, roomie threesome?”

He waggles his eyebrows, obviously joking, but damn it if you don’t feel a slight twinge of heat in your belly. Motivated no doubt by the champagne in your body, and the fact that yes, objectively, both of your roommates are incredibly attractive, your brain hits you with several sizzling visuals.

“That’d be hot,” you say flippantly, though you think you see Jaemin smirk as you shift in his lap, legs pressing together a little harder. If Jeno notices anything in your tone, he doesn’t say it. 

Draining his flute, he sits up, leaving your hands feeling a little empty. “I’m turning in early,” he says. “But if you do fuck, use a condom, okay? No mini Nanas in this house.”

“Well, that’s just rude, considering I’d be the one getting pregnant,” you say. “I expect at least half the kids to look like me.”

“That’s not how a Punnett Square-” the bio major just shakes his head. “Night.”

Aiming a bleary wave at both of you, he shuffles off to his room. Jaemin looks at you, eyebrows raised, then you both burst out laughing.

“Sorry, I just...” you choke. “I was just imagining the two of us domming Jeno, and died a little.”

“Pssch, speak for yourself,” Jaemin says, leaning back against the couch, running a hand through his shaggy hair - he’ll be getting it cut soon, as he always does when the weather warms a bit. “I’m more of a soft switch if it comes down to it.”

“You’d bottom for Jeno?”

Jaemin squints at you. “To be honest, if it were the three of us, I probably wouldn’t be doing much with Jeno.”

“Ah.” You’ve always wondered whether there was something more between the two of them - they’d been friends practically since birth, well before you met them in grade school homeroom, and you’d always wondered if there could be something more under their casual touches and Jaemin’s over-the-top affections. “Really?”

“You _want_ me to stick my dick in his ass?” Jaemin laughs. “Nah. If either of us were doing anything, it’d be to you, missy.”

He dives, fingers digging into your armpits as he tickles you. As you shriek, curling into a ball, Nana’s limbs twisting around you in a bear hug, you can feel the lingering traces of heat draining away. You’re roommates, nothing more, and it’d be stupid and probably just embarrassing to imagine anything else.

* * *

It’s a hot, sticky day in July when the topic is broached again. It’s one of those awful boiling afternoons where all you can do is strip down to your underwear and lie on the cool tile kitchen floor together. Or so says Jaemin. 

“You know, a portable AC unit is like 60 max,” you say, wiping your sweating forehead. “Maybe even less on Amazon.”

“And have Mr. Grumpy Gills get mad when we drive up the electrical bill?” Jaemin says, referring to your fourth roommate, Renjun, who’s currently away visiting family in Jilin. “Nah, I’d much rather just strip with you.”

“You wish.” You scroll through your phone idly, even that small movement making you sweat more, smiling at a cute Snap from your boyfriend of four months, Mark. This particular one is him with the dog filter, ridiculous spotted ears, lolling tongue and all. “Nana, only one man gets to see me naked now.”

“How sad,” Jaemin says. “Living with two of the hottest guys on campus, and you can’t touch either of us.”

“Who’s the hottest guy on campus?” the front door bangs open, and Jeno’s distinctive deep voice sounds from the foyer. “Me? Because I stopped at the store on the way home from work and bought you guys ice cream?”

“Lee Jeno, I may love you,” you say, shooting up, momentarily forgetting your lack of clothes. Jeno’s eyes widen, and he hurriedly looks around for something, anything, other than your lace-clad tits as you grab three spoons from the kitchen drawer. His mouth twists as you scamper over, plucking the pint of ice cream from him. “How was work?”

“Hot,” Jeno says, turning away to pull off his bright yellow construction vest. As you wrestle with the top to the ice cream, you notice the pop and flex of muscles in his tanned arms that definitely weren’t there last winter.

"Damn, have some shame dude,” Jaemin complains as Jeno strips off his shirt, leaving him in just cargo pants. 

“What?” Jeno blinks at him innocently. “Just thought I’d join the club.”

“Jeno, those muscles are _new_ new,” you say, dipping a spoon into the ice cream and offering him first bite. “Maggie was an idiot to dump you.”

“Mmmf.” Jeno says, as his lips close around your spoon. There’s something weirdly erotic, watching his eyes flutter closed at the blessed coolness flooding his mouth, his tongue flicking out to lick a stray drip.

“I have been dry for so long,” Jaemin complains, shoveling a huge spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. “Everyone is this house is pulling more than me, even Renjun. _Renjun.”_

“Hey, Shoulders is cute,” you defend. “Not my type, but he’s, like, objectively hot.”

“Yeah?” Jeno says, scooping out another spoonful and offering it to you. His eyes glimmer with amusement as you dart out your tongue, licking the ice cream way more seductively than is necessary. “What is your type?”

“Tall, dark, Canadian,” Jaemin says. 

“Ah, yes, the music major,” Jeno says, pulling back and popping the spoon in his own mouth. “You haven’t eaten him up yet?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, come on,” Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Mark Lee’s such a softie, I don’t know how you two function.”

“Or maybe that’s why they work,” Jeno says. “Who’s on top?”

“Guys, why are you asking me asking this?” you say, cheeks heating a little as you jab your spoon back into the ice cream. “It’s called a ‘personal life’ for a reason.”

“Well, it’s just...” Jaemin snickers. “He’s never slept over, you’ve never mentioned sleeping with him, is he really that bad?”

“Or maybe you’re the bad one,” Jeno says. “You know you’re not supposed to use your teeth when you give head-”

“I give great head, okay?” you burst out. “Just not to him. Mark’s Christian, okay? He wants to wait until he’s sure I’m The One.”

“MARK’S A VIRGIN?” Jaemin cackles, doubling over. Jeno just shakes his head sympathetically, closing the ice cream. “So you haven’t been getting any action either?”

“Shut up,” you say, grabbing the three spoons and marching to the sink. “Mark’s sweet.”

“And you must be desperate,” Jaemin says. “Sure you don’t want me and Jeno to help you out?”

"Jeno’s going to do what, now?” the man in question says, eyes crinkling into crescents.

“Oh, come on,” Jaemin says. “We’re all horny, we’ve been dry for months, this could be perfect.”

“Except I’m dating Mark, and Jeno clearly isn’t over Maggie,” you snort.

“Who says I’m hung up on Maggie?” Jeno whines. “I’m a strong, independent man, I don’t need a woman.”

“And that wasn’t you I found crying over her photo while you were jerking off,” you deadpan.

“You what?!” Jeno tenses, looking caught, tone hiking so high that you have no choice but to guess that...

“You’re serious?” you cackle. “I was just joking. You still masturbate to your ex?”

“Fuck off,” Jeno grunts. “I’m over her.”

“Okay, prove it,” you say, crossing your arms.

“Huh?” Jeno’s head jerks up.

“Kiss me. Or Jaemin. Prove that you can live in the moment and think about more than her beautiful, dazzling, bitchy little eyes.”

Jeno crosses the kitchen, fists balled. He looms over you, breathing sharply through his nose, mouth set in a grim line. He leans in, so close you can count the light spray of summer freckles across his cheeks, a thrill passing through you as your eyes drop to his mouth, as his cool breath teases your lips. “I _am_ over her. I don’t need a meaningless kiss to prove it.”

Jeno pushes away from you, scowling, stomping towards his room. Jaemin shoots him a look of only mild concern, then looks back to you. “What was that?”

“Our roommate being a fucking Nojam,” you say, though the racing of your heart beats in your chest like a wicked, betraying drum.

Jaemin doesn’t look entirely convinced, but shrugs. “Well, offer’s still on the table if Marky Mark can’t satisfy-”

You punch his arm. “It’s called commitment, heard of it? Besides, I’ve got Alfred to help me out.”

“Alfred?”

“My vibrator.”

“I can’t imagine dry dating,” Jaemin whistles. “Either you’re incredibly patient or horny as fuck. I can’t tell which.”

“That’s for me to know, and you never to find out,” you say sweetly, skipping down the hallway and closing the door behind you. If the boys hear anything, like the furious buzzing of a toy on its highest setting or soft moans into a pillow, they don’t mention it.

* * *

The holiday season dawns bright, cold, and devastatingly dry. By some Christmas miracle (or curse) all three of you end up single, drunk, and spooning on Jaemin’s bed, exhausted from the efforts of hosting all your friends for your annual Secret Santa party.

“I can’t believe Haechan bought me a butt plug,” Jeno complains, holding up the offending item. The little jewel on its pommel winks in the low lighting.

“What, not into butt stuff?” you yawn, snuggling further into Jaemin’s ugly sweater.

“I didn’t say that,” Jeno mumbles.

“Wait, you are?” you flip over, giggling as he blushes. “Lee Jeno, I did not peg you for an ass man.”

“Pegging, ha.” Jaemin laughs, poking your waist. 

“Ew,” you wrinkle your nose. “No, not that.”

“But you would be into receiving?” Jaemin says. 

“Did I say that?”

“You didn’t have to, your heart rate spiked when Jeno mentioned it.”

Now it’s your turn to splutter, heat flooding your face. “What, I didn’t-okay, even if I did, it’s not because-”

“I’m just fucking with you, I didn’t feel anything,” Jaemin says. “But you just admitted, you do like anal.”

“You’re such an ass,” you grumble, rolling onto your back. Okay, maybe you did have a few thoughts when you saw Jeno unwrap the gift, and a few more now that you’re lying between the two of them, heat seeping into your body from theirs, the scents of their cologne mingling in your nostrils, making your head spin. Your eyes shift to the butt plug, and you feel a little answering tug in your gut.

“I’m not the one who wants a dick in mine,” Jaemin teases.

You blow out a breath. “Fine. I’ve only done it once, but...yeah, I did like it.”

“With who?” Jeno says, surprise coloring his voice.

“Nobody.”

“Come on, how long have we known each other? ‘Fess up,” Jaemin yawns. He turns to face you, a sly smile crinkling his lip.

“Fine. It was Jung Jaehyun, he lasted about fifteen seconds before coming all over my back.”

“You fucked Jae-” Jaemin cackles. “Oh, my God. He does seem the type.”

“Fifteen seconds,” Jeno says, shaking his head. “Pathetic.”

“What, you think you could last longer?” you tease.

“Absolutely,” he says, raising an eyebrow. “And I’d make sure you came too.”

“Whoa, who said it’s _my_ ass you’re fucking?”

“Freudian slip,” Jaemin singsongs, laughing as you fix Jeno with a piercing look. His cheeks redden, but he holds your gaze steadily.

You raise your hand, slowly, carefully, and cup his jaw. His eyes flutter closed, lips parting as you run a thumb over the whisper-soft skin.

“You want to fuck my ass, Jeno?” you whisper. It’s like everything, ten years, or maybe just the last one, the charge that entered the house on New Year’s, has all been wheeling towards this moment. Your heart hammers, your body trembling on the edge of a monumental precipice. You know it’s a terrible idea, it’s a selfish idea, but all the warning thoughts fly away as Jeno shifts closer to you, chest pressing to yours.

“Yes,” he replies, so quiet it’s barely audible.

Slowly, so slowly, you lean forward until there’s no space left, and your lips are flush against each other. Jeno tastes sweet, the last traces of peppermint liquor and his mint lip balm making your lips tingle as you kiss. Though it’s not something you ever imagined, not _really,_ the sensation of Jeno’s mouth on yours, the gentle tug of his teeth on your lower lip, the twirl of his tongue, feels so right. 

Jeno moans a little as you shift, hands knotting into his hair, pulling him closer against you. It’s cramped quarters, with the three of you on one bed, but you hardly care as the kiss speeds up, Jeno’s lips becoming greedier, faster, one hand kneading your thigh as you move against him, trying your best to get closer under the cramped conditions.

Your eyes flash open, a little squeak coming from your throat as you feel another pair of lips nipping the side of your neck. Twisting, you see Jaemin looking at you, eyebrows raised. In response, you grind back against him, the swell of your ass pressing into his half-hard cock.

“Fuck,” Jaemin breathes, then he leans down, and you’re kissing him with lips that just seconds ago were on his best friend’s. Jaemin moans a little at the taste, and you wonder whether you might’ve been onto something with him and Jeno, but it doesn’t matter. 

Jaemin’s kisses are faster, a little less coordinated than Jeno’s, but he makes up for it with the way he grinds against you, thigh just bumping against your clit. From behind you, Jeno’s hands work their way up under your sweater, slim fingers stroking the soft skin of your belly, toying with the lace edging of your bra. At a feverish nod, he slowly pushes the wool up, breaking your and Jaemin’s kiss apart to pull the sweater off. 

Sitting up, you pull Jeno with you, sliding into his lap. This kiss is much faster, his already-swollen lips hard and searing against yours as he reaches behind you and unclasps your bra in one fluid motion. As the lacy fabric falls away, you hear the creaking of springs, and then feel a pair of cool hands cup your breasts.

You gasp a little as Jaemin’s thumbs brush across your sensitive nipples. Jeno pulls away from your lips, kissing down your collarbone, lips closing around a nipple. The sensation is wild, your lips on Jaemin’s, Jeno happily sucking on your breasts, his other hand cupping your ass, one of Jaemin’s hand tangling in your hair, the other slipping slowly down your bare belly and into the waistband of your leggings. 

His breath hitches as he feels how wet you are. “Fuck,” he moans. “Can I-”

You nod frantically, gasping as Jeno bites down between your breasts. Taking the sound as encouragement, he continues to nip and suck at the tender skin, drawing more shallow moans from your lips as Jaemin pulls your leggings off and slides a finger into you.

It’s been so long since you’ve had more than your vibrator between your legs, that you can’t help but shiver and clench a little, trapping Jaemin’s wrist between your thighs. He laughs, the sound traveling along the curve of your shoulder as he slips in another finger. He works your body like he’s done it for years, fingers curving at just the right places, speeding up and slowing his pace, paying careful attention to what makes you shiver, draws a quiet moan from your throat, has you trembling against his chest.

Jaemin adds a third finger, making you hiss a little at the stretch. “Jeno,” he rasps. Jeno pulls back from his handiwork on your breasts, making you whine a little at the loss of contact, shifting so that you’re sitting more comfortably on his thighs. Reaching onto the dresser next to him, he pulls out a little bottle of lube and pops the cap.

“I’m going to put the plug in now,” he says, coating his fingers and the jeweled plug, which suddenly looks so much bigger. “It might be a tight fit, just pay attention to Jaemin.”

Jaemin cups his hand, three fingers pushing gently into your g-spot, nibbling your ear, distracting you as you feel the cold press of the plug. When you and Jaehyun fucked, he didn’t use much more than lube and his fingers to prep you, so the feeling of the plug pressing into you is foreign. New. The stretch is edging just a little towards painful, but you can almost ignore it with Jaemin whispering sweet nothings in your ear, rubbing your clit.

Jeno looks up at you, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he watches your face, gauging your reactions as he slowly works the plug further into you. “Almost there, you’re doing so well,” he murmurs. “Jaemin...”

You open your mouth to ask what he means, but nearly scream as Jaemin rams his fingers up into your g-spot, lips sealing to yours, swallowing your moans as you come, hard. As wetness floods over Jaemin’s fingers, waves of pleasure rolling through your belly, Jeno makes one final push, getting the plug fully seated. You gasp at the feeling of being so full, so tight, but the boys don’t give you much time to recover.

Jaemin kisses you, hard and fast, rotating you off Jeno’s lap. Your fingers tangle in his sweater, pulling impatiently, your other hand slipping down to caress his cock. Jaemin practically jumps, a guttural groan rumbling from his throat. “Don’t, I’m too worked up,” he says. “Touch Jeno, I just need to take a second to calm down, or it’ll be over before it’s started.”

“You’re that sensitive just from fingering me?” you say. “Jeez, Nana.”

“Shut up.” He gives your ass a slap, causing you to look at him, eyes wide, as your body clenches around the plug. “Oh, right.”

“Oh right, he says,” you grumble, nevertheless turning to Jeno. The boy smiles a little, slipping his t-shirt off, leaving him in just jeans and a set of silver dog tags, which he slips into his mouth, absently mouthing them as you undress him, making you wonder what he’d be like eating you out. _Another time_.

Pulling down his briefs, hands closing on his muscular thighs, you’re only a little intimidated as his cock springs free. _All that’s supposed to go in your ass?_

As if he can sense your thoughts, he kisses you again. “I’ll go slow, promise.”

“And for you?” you take him in your hand, smiling a little as his eyes flutter closed, the muscles of his thighs tightening as he resists the urge to buck into your touch. 

“Surprise me.” Jeno’s hands tangle into your hair, holding it away from your face as you put your mouth on him. You take as much of him as you can, and then a little more, so much that you gag a little. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Jeno says breathlessly. “Just what’s comfortable, but...the head is probably the most sensitive for me.”

He’s considerate, but then you shouldn’t be surprised. That’s just Jeno for you, considerate even when he’s getting his dick sucked. You bob your head, hollowing your cheeks, using the flat of your tongue near the tip. Jeno moans, this one higher and breathier than you’ve heard yet, fists clenched tight with the effort of not fucking into your mouth. You pull your mouth off with a pop. “Jeno, you can be rougher.”

“You sure?”

“Try me.”

Vaguely, you can feel Jaemin’s hungry stare on the pair of you, see his fingers twisting, white-knuckled into the bedspread, as he tries his best to calm down a bit, but it’s hard to pay attention when Jeno begins thrusting into your mouth. You let him use you for a moment, until he’s drawn up tight, hands trembling, before pulling out. “Don’t want to come yet.”

“Edging yourself, before I even get the chance to,” you chuckle. “Hot.”

Giving Jeno’s thigh a pat, you turn back to Jaemin. He looks at you, mouth falling slightly open, cock fully erect and leaking a little onto his flat stomach. “Fuck,” he murmurs, as you crawl over, pushing him onto his back.

“You like that?” you say, settling onto his thighs, brushing soft fingers over his cock. He bites his lip, head canting back into the pillows as you grab a condom, tearing the foil before smoothing the rubber onto his shaft, slowly sinking down onto him. “You liked seeing me suck your best friend’s dick?”

“Hmm,” Jaemin hums, and you can tell he’s not really into dirty talk. You settle for placing your hands on his chest, nails digging in just a bit, making him gasp as you start to ride him. Pleasure coils in your stomach, slowly but surely working you up again. You hear the rustling of Jeno behind you, and know he’s waiting for your word.

_Are you really going to take two dicks at once for the first time, dicks, for that matter, that belong to your best friends and roommates?_

You want this. If the pleasure building in your lower belly, the heat singing through your veins, the shiver as Jeno leans in, pressing a soft kiss to your neck, is any indication, then you do. But what if it changes things?

Jaemin moans, gritting out: “If you’re going to fuck her ass, Lee, do it now.” 

You nod, wetting your lips, stilling your movements on Jaemin’s cock.

“Condom or no condom?” Jeno says, taking the end of the butt plug between two fingers. He kisses your neck, easing out the now-familiar weight slowly.

“When’s the last time you got tested?” 

“Right after Maggie broke up with me, and we always used protection,” he says. “I haven’t been with anyone since.”

“Didn’t she break up with you in March?”

“This is true.”

“Holy shit,” you laugh, a little breathless. The plug slips out, and you can feel the slight flutter, the emptiness it leaves. “No condom then, you poor, starving man.”

“I’d want to fuck you even if I hadn’t been this dry,” Jeno says, two lubed fingers probing your entrance. “You’re fucking hot, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

Jeno doesn’t talk like this, not ever, but he keeps it up, distracting you as he slowly begins to slide inside. You close your eyes at the feeling - you’ve never done this before, and the feeling of being so full steals your breath entirely. “You’re hot, smart, funny as hell,” he murmurs, kissing your neck over and over, rubbing your clit softly. “I’ve wanted to do this, pretty much ever since we-”

He bottoms out with a groan, and you gasp, clenching around both his and Jaemin’s cocks.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jaemin groans. One of Jeno’s hands closes on your waist, the other grips Jaemin’s thigh as he begins to thrust, torturously slow. Jeno sets a slow pace, squeezing Jaemin’s leg whenever he pulls back, and you soon realize why. Every alternate thrust, Jaemin snaps his hips up, stimulating you in Jeno’s absence, making you see stars. You weave one arm around Jeno’s neck, tangling the fingers of your other hand with Jaemin’s. You nearly cry out in pleasure as Jeno begins to move faster, bottoming out with every thrust, squeezing Jaemin harder until he too is basically pounding into you, sending you rocketing up to a peak you’ve never felt before.

A particularly deep thrust from Jaemin and something inside you snaps. You twist, kissing Jeno desperately, squeezing Jaemin’s fingers in a vice grip as you come harder than you ever have before, shaking and moaning and clenching around both men’s cocks. Jaemin groans, and with one more thrust, you feel him twitch and spill into the condom. 

You kiss Jeno feverishly, biting down on his lip, telling him with your body that it’s okay to go faster, and just as Jaemin pulls out of you, he starts to thrust in earnest, slamming into you once, twice, three times, then he loses it with a low moan that’s lost against your lips, heat flooding into you.

Jeno pulls out gently, catching what he can on his t-shirt. You sag onto the bed, feeling boneless, the high still pulsing through you, just a bit. Jaemin pecks you on the lips, then hops off the bed, throwing away the condom before walking over to the attached bathroom. Jeno kisses the back of your sweaty neck, then joins Jaemin, murmuring something to him. They walk back, both holding damp washcloths. Jaemin wipes gently between your legs, the warm cloth soothing a bit of the ache that you can already feel, while Jeno cleans you up from the back.

“Sorry,” he says, whisking the cloth over a little stickiness on your lower back. 

“It’s fine,” you say, eyes falling closed. The two withdraw and you slip under the sheets, snuggling into the blankets. The mattress dips a little as they return, Jeno sliding behind you, Jaemin in front. Jeno’s strong arms curl around you, pulling you into his chest, holding you tight. Jaemin’s not much of a cuddler, it seems, instead opting to lie on his back, holding one of your hands to his chest, pressing to kiss to the knuckles every so often.

“So we really just did that,” you say.

“We really did,” Jeno says with a laugh, pressing his lips to the back of your neck.

“This isn’t going to make stuff weird, right? Like, living together?”

Jaemin looks at you. “The way I see it, it can only make things better, right? No strings, no rules, just...us, whenever we feel like it."

The thought of this happening again makes you smile. “I’d be down. Jeno?”

“I just came in your ass, you think I’m mad about it?”

You laugh, opening your mouth to make a comment when you hear the front door bang open.

“Guys, where are you?” Renjun calls, clomping down the hallway. “I bought takeout.”

“Bedroom, don’t-”

Suddenly the bedroom door is thrown open. Renjun stands in the doorway, two giant bags of takeout in his slim arms. Jeno pulls you instinctively closer, while Jaemin jerks the blanket up, effectively hiding your nudity.

“Oh, fuck,” Jaemin says. “Renjun, this is-”

“A threesome?” Renjun laughs. “Holy shit, finally.”

He drops one of the bags on the dresser, turning to leave. “You guys have been dry and horny for way too long, hearing you moan about being single gets real old, real fast. Good for you getting your rocks off.”

“Fuck you man.”

“Hey, if you want a fourth player for next time...” Renjun cackles, closing the door behind him.

You flop onto your back, cheeks burning, and are surprised to find that Jaemin and Jeno have both dissolved into giggles. “We just got caught by our fourth roommate, this is not funny!”

“No, you’re right, it’s hilarious,” Jaemin chokes. “Holy shit, I kinda want to take him up on it. Think your mouth could take it?”

“My mouth’s about to bitch you out if you don’t stop laughing,” you grumble. But you have to admit, as you snuggle back into Jeno’s chest, tangling your legs with Jaemin’s, you wouldn’t hate the idea of Renjun joining next time. 

_And they were roommates. Oh my God, they were roommates._


End file.
